Pokemon Lemons
by The Legendary Charizard
Summary: This is the Lemon portion of my main story so Mature readers enjoy!
1. Sensational Sex

**This Lemon starts off from where I left off in the main story anyways lets get started: Little fix here in this part of the story Ash is of legal age to have sex alright this isn't really important to the story anyways but sill enjoy**

* * *

The girls started ripping his clothes off of him until all he was left with was his underwear

Then the girls started stripping and Ash had to say he was impressed he may be young and a virgin but the latter was about to change

Daisy easily had the biggest breasts if he had to guess he would say DD

Then there was Violet who had the biggest Ass of the three

Lily seemed the least matured of the three but she had some amazing curves

The teen quickly pulled of his underwear and all the girls took a minute to admire it, at least nine inches long they would be walking funny tomorrow

Ash had always been an ass man so he started with Violet

He grabbed her cheeks roughly and smacked them and she let out a moan of approval

Ash then picked her up and flipped her upside down so his face was right in her slit while her's was touching his dick

She quickly got to work lubricating his cock while Ash ate her out

Daisy decided to get into the action so she got on her knees and started sucking Ash's balls

Lily gave Daisy a hand and all three sisters worked towards getting Ash to cum

However they wouldn't win this round as Ash suddenly nibbled on Violets clit she screamed as she came and Ash just lapped up all the juices and decided that he liked the taste

Violet was currently exhausted so he got to work on the Pinkette

He picked her up and laid her down on her back

He started rubbing his cock against her wet slit as Daisy mounted her sisters face

Ash got a great view of the blonde's swinging tits and decided to give them a squeeze

The boy started pushing into Lily's snatch as the warm walls welcomed him there was a barrier in the way

Ash was only partly surprised that she was a virgin but he still pushed in full force

Lily tried to scream but all that did was bring more pleasure to Daisy as she sat on Lily's face

Ash waited until the screaming stopped and took that as confirmation to start going

He kept his pace slow but deep as her walls stretched so she could fit more of him in

Then she started moving her hips with him and that's when he started picking up the pace

Ash was now jack hammering in and out of Lily she had given up trying to keep up and just let him use her as his cocksleeve

Lily had stopped licking Daisy so the older sister moved her ass to see what was wrong and finding that her little sister had been fucked into unconsciousness

After Lily's fifth orgasm Ash decided to pull out he had one more girl to pleasure before his release

Daisy just hopped on the bed with her ass in the air as she waved it seductively

Ash quickly sandwiched his dick in-between her ass cheeks and started rubbing his shaft against her asshole

The boy then slipped his tip inside of her pussy and he could already tell that she was easily the tightest

After reaching the barrier Ash quickly broke through and waited

The girl screamed in pain but it started to slowly turn into pleasure

Daisy started pushing her ass back trying to get more of his dick inside her and Ash started thrusting in return

As Daisy screamed his name out to the heavens he stuck a finger inside her asshole and with his other hand he slapped her round ass

Daisy started going slack as she came so Ash started to pull her blonde locks back and slap her ass at the same time

"Holy Fuck Don't Stop!" The blonde yelled in a state of complete bliss

"You like getting fucked hard bitch don't you!" Ash yelled as he pulled her hair harder

"Yes Master! Please use up my slutty holes!" Daisy yelled in complete bliss

Ash just pulled out of her wet slit and Daisy whimpered from the loss

"Beg for it bitch" Ash said as he started rubbing his cock against her slit

"Please give me your cock master! I'm your slut! I'll suck your cock dry! I'll never take another cock! Just please fill me up!" The girl yelled as she begged for his cock to pierce her again

Ash spread her ass cheeks and slammed it into her asshole all at once and she screamed in pain but Ash just grabbed her hair and kept going

"Fuck your cock is filling my ass!" The girl yelled in a mix of pain and pleasure as she came for the seventh time

Ash just kept slamming in as hard as he could he could feel his release building up and he pulled out of Daisy's ass just to thrust back into her welcoming snatch

Ash suddenly grabbed her shoulders forcefully and pulled her onto his cock as far as her pussy would take him and then released inside of her womb Ash quickly switched holes and filled her ass as well

Daisy just started twitching in pleasure as she passed out next to her pink haired sister

Ash turned to see Violet rubbing her clit and waiting to get fucked

Deciding to go with what worked Ash picked up the bluenette by her legs and held her up so that she was facing away from him and was supported by the back of her kneecaps from Ash's Forearm

Ash lined his dick up to her dark hole and quickly thrust inside her

Ash forcefully made her bounce up and down on his dick and with the position they were in she was ridiculously tight

After a good ten minutes of pounding she was almost unconscious but Ash put her face down and started fucking her into the floor

After another three minutes of getting floor fucked Ash came inside her Asshole and as soon as her ass was full he switched out for her pussy which also filled quickly

The teen dropped the bluenette on the bed next to her blonde sister but he counted two pussy's that were full Ash quickly fixed his mistake by sticking his dick into Lily's Ass she quickly woke up but Ash paid no mind to that as he grabbed her head in his hand and lifted her up

She was being slammed the deepest of the three and she was floating in and out of consciousness in a state of orgasmic bliss

After a twenty minute fucking and demolishing Lily's asshole Ash filled both of her holes and dropped her on the bed

Ash observed the scene of the three girls covered in his cum and quickly found his jeans puled his phone out and took a picture

Ash maneuvered his way into the bed so that Daisy was on top of him with his cock still inside her while Violet was on his left and Lily was on his right

The boy drifted off to sleep finally losing the title virgin and becoming a man

Ash woke up to the same thing he fell asleep with his morning wood was being massaged by Daisy's wet slit and he was in pure bliss

After a couple of minutes Daisy started to wake up and after a quick fuck and an even quicker conversation the two walked into the bathroom

Ash turned the shower on and Daisy got on her knees and started to suck Ash's cock

Knowing that Daisy was a rookie at best Ash grabbed the back of her head and started to throat fuck her

She started gagging but Ash just kept at it

"Relax your throat" Ash said as he groaned and Daisy did as she was told and eventually all nine inches slipped down her throat

"I'm about to cum" Ash said as he pushed her head down and came down her throat

She started choking so Ash pulled out and sprayed his spunk all over her face, breasts and hair

After they got to actually bathing and getting dressed the other two sister were awake and decided to bathe as well

Daisy gave Ash her phone number as well as those of her two sisters and after a heartfelt goodbye and a slap on each of their asses Ash was off again

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Lemon so lets get back to the actual story**


	2. Giving The Nurse A Needle

**This is a continuation of chapter three so enjoy**

* * *

Ash walked up behind the Nurse and rested his hand on her soft ass and gave a light squeeze

She quickly turned around until she saw it was the trainer that had been talking to her the past few days making her feel something she had never felt before, Lust and heavy amount of it

Nurse Joy directed Ash's hand into her wet folds she desperately needed a release helping all these Pokémon was stressful

She lead Ash to the back room where they stored all of the medical supplies and started to strip and Ash followed her lead

Soon they were both fully nude and Ash could proudly say that he was already at full mast

Nurse Joy had a perfect body underneath the uniform breasts easily DD and and ass to match she had pronounced curves and Ash had to wonder why she hid it all

Nurse Joy had always been busy with medical school so she had no time to have sex so she was a beginner luckily she had Ash to guide her

Ash pushed her onto her knees and directed her to start sucking she complied and took in half of his length from the get go

She suddenly started choking from the meat filling her throat but she relaxed and started to take more and more in

After Ash's cock was properly lubricated she wrapped her breasts around his cock and started moving up and down and as she went down she would suck the tip of his dick

Ash groaned in pleasure but quickly got over himself she was clearly taking over the situation and Ash was not one to get dominated

He suddenly lifted her up and bent her over and started to smack her ass

"Who's my bitch" Ash questioned even though he already knew the answer

"I am" Nurse Joy Said as her ass started to get red

Ash rubbed his cock against her wet slit until he slammed in full force demolishing her hymen and poking open her womb

Nurse Joy came just then and even though she was in pain she was already addicted to this cock

Ash started thrusting in and out not waiting for her to adjust to the size

Nurse Joy groaned in pain at the massive cock reshaping her insides

Ash lifted up her left leg and put it on his shoulder as he thrusted in even deeper than before

Nurse Joy came again and Ash groaned as she clamped around his cock but he still didn't cum he still had one more hole to claim

Ash put her leg down and stretched her ass cheeks and started to lick her dark hole

Nurse Joy just groaned at the new sensation as she grinned her ass into her new masters face

Ash decided that her backdoor was not ready for probing so he stuck the tip of his dick inside her asshole

Nurse Joy now realizing Ash's intention tried to get him to stop but it was already to late

Nurse Joy screamed at the intrusion in her asshole Ash had no remorse as he completely destroyed her hole

Suddenly Ash grabbed a hold of her pink hair and shoved his dick as far as it would go inside of her

"Scream for me you whore" Ash said as she screamed out his name

"Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me" She said every time Ash thrusted in until he finally came after filling her ass to the brim he switched it out for her pussy and filled her there too

"Oh my god Ash that was great" Nurse Joy Said happy she had gotten her much needed release

"This night isn't close to over you whore" Ash said as he threw her on her back and held her legs above her head as he thrusted deep inside of her

After ten minutes of Ash breaching her womb he switched positions so that she was on top of his facing away as he pulled her arms back and thrusted inside

After abusing her pussy for awhile longer he threw her on the ground and forcefully raised her legs up and behind her arms as he thrusted into her dark hole once again and quickly came

After a quick face fuck Nurse Joy got her first real taste of Ash's baby batter and she was immediately addicted to the taste

Nurse Joy had lost control of all her limbs so after Ash took a picture of the cum covered nurse he laid a blanket on top of her and got dressed quickly then made his way to his room with a confident smirk on his face

* * *

 **And that's the end of this Lemon so now it's time for less fucking and more sucking, I mean story**


End file.
